


Te Amo Por Tus Defectos

by Fzgoi



Series: Dirkjake works [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Basically Me Wanting To Be Loved, Dirkjake God Of Course, Drabble, Fitz Rambles About Dirkjake, Fluff, Imperfections, Implied Postcanon?, Love, Love Rambles, Lovemail, Loving Someone Because Of Their Flaws, M/M, Oneshot, Projection, flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fzgoi/pseuds/Fzgoi
Summary: Dirk Strider loved Jake English not in spite of him, but because of him. How can you love someone without loving them in their entirety?Jake English loved Dirk Strider not in spite of him, but because of him. For where is the adventure in ignoring that which is considered undesirable?Te amo por tus defectosI love you because of your flaws
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: Dirkjake works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Te Amo Por Tus Defectos

**Author's Note:**

> I was near tears when writing this to be honest with you

_Te amo por tus defectos_

_I love you because of your flaws_

Dirk Strider loved Jake English not in spite of him, but because of him. How can you love someone without loving them in their entirety?

Dirk Strider did not see Jake English as someone to love by looking past his faults- Dirk Strider saw Jake English as someone to love because of all the little things, and all the big things, which one might consider a flaw.

Jake English was broad shouldered.

Dirk Strider loved him because he felt safe when Jake English hugged him; wrapped up in a world where he knew he was loved.

Jake English was always pudgy.

Dirk Strider loved him because he was always warm, and because he could sleep on his stomach and his lap.

Jake English felt like he was always annoying.

Dirk Strider loved him because he always seemed to want to talk- about adventures, about his childhood, about his grandmother.

Jake English was always bad at confrontation. He always felt like he was a burden; like an extra variable to be accounted for to secure a win.

Dirk Strider loved Jake English; he knew that when Jake rubbed the back of his neck during a conversation it was a sign he was uncomfortable; when he held his arm so tight his knuckles went white it was a sign that he needed to be alone. Dirk Strider always made a point to tell Jake English every way he felt loved by Jake; He told him frequently all the things he did in a day or a week or a month that helped, that made a difference.

Jake English was oblivious.

Dirk Strider was clever and observational.

Dirk Strider was difficult to know.

Jake English was persistent.

Dirk Strider was really bad at social cues- He found that oftentimes people were annoyed with him and he didn’t notice it.

Jake English loved Dirk Strider because Dirk was always there- it may have been mostly because he just didn’t realize, but Dirk was often pestering Jake while he was deep in thought- thus shaking him out of his head.

Dirk Strider portrayed himself as cold, and callous, and calculative.

Jake English loved Dirk Strider because he was always thinking- He was always prepared, he always knew what to do, and it seemed that you could never catch him off guard.

Dirk Strider was desperately touch starved and not used to affection.

Jake English loved him more because everytime he hugged Dirk, Dirk lingered there. Every time they touched, Dirk held still for a moment, his eyes flickering, unused to genuine physical touch and affection.

Dirk Strider was impossible to talk to in a serious way.

Jake English loved him for all the stupid analogies, all the goofy comments, all the ironic iterations he made.

Jake English didn’t see Dirk Strider as someone to love regardless of his flaws, but rather as someone to love because of the way all his flaws, big or small, came together to make Dirk Strider.

Jake English loved Dirk Strider not in spite of him, but because of him. For where is the adventure in ignoring that which is considered undesirable?


End file.
